Creative Balcony Scene With Final Fantasy
by JohnCenaWWEGirl
Summary: This was a paper that I had to do for a class an I thought that you guys would like it. Enjoy


Characters:

(From Final Fantasy VII)

Romeo: _Cloud Strife_

Juliet: _Tifa Lockhart_

Nurse: _Aerith Gainsborough_

* * *

_(Cloud Enters on his Motorcycle)_

Cloud: Oh where could the light I long for be?

_(Stops in front of a church)_

_ (Enters Tifa at a window)_

Cloud: There is my so sweet light. There she stands so near but oh so far away. No other women shall ever compare to my lovely Tifa. As she stands there, she talks to no one but herself and I wish that it was me she was talking to.

Tifa: Cloud 'O Cloud. Deny thy sword and refuse thy darkness. And if you cannot do this then I will refuse my own darkness just to be with you.

Cloud: Oh, please speak again. But should I come forth and speak to this beautiful light or stand back and listen to her words.

Tifa: He seems to be my own enemy, but my love is blind to that. His darkness does not make him the man he is now. What is the darkness in him? It is not his heart, nor his hand, nor his sword! Oh, why couldn't it be his light instead! Cloud, if not known for his darkness, would still hold his same perfection!

Cloud: Then I will do what you wish! I will be only be the light you wish for!

Tifa: Who is there?

_(Starts to retreat back into the church) _

Cloud: I am the one who will deny thy sword and refuse the darkness just to be with you, sweet Tifa.

Tifa: Then this must be my Cloud.

Cloud: It is I. I am here to see you, the one who is the light that breaks my darkness!

Tifa: But how? This road, it is hard to travel by and if he, Sephiroth, finds you here, you may surly be killed.

Cloud: Nothing, not even this road, can keep me from coming to you, and the dark of the night hides me from the One-Winged Angel.

Tifa: But even so! You will be murdered if found!

Cloud: Then let it happen. I would rather die by his sword then be set up for waiting, wanting my one true love.

Tifa: I must ask how ever did you know that I could be found here.

Cloud: My heart was my guide. The string that connects us pulled me here till I found were you might have been.

Tifa: Your heart. Then this means we have made the connection of the hearts. But does this mean that you love me? I know that you would say 'yes' without a thought and I trust that you do but it could still be proven false. You could meet someone new and love her more than I. I feel like that I have moved to quickly but unless your love is faithful I will know that this love is ever true.

Cloud: Then to show you how much I love you. I swear upon this world, Gaia-

Tifa: But Gaia is always changing. So this could mean that you love for me would change as well. Never the same, it could go bad or it could be great, but undecided.

Cloud: Then I will swear-

Tifa: Please do not swear upon anything. All though I love you, I feel as if this contract is sudden and rash. I will leave you with a good night and hope to see that the next time we meet our love will be like the next stage in a blooming flower!

Cloud: Then you will leave me without being satisfied?

Tifa: What could I do to make you happy again?

Cloud: Give me your vow of love for mine.

Juliet: I already have done what you requested earlier! But if you want, I will do again!

Cloud: But would you take it away? On what purpose like love?

Tifa: I will tell you again, but it seems as if I already have it. All I wish for is you endless love for me and I want you to have my endless love for you.

_(Aerith calls from within)_

Aerith: Tifa!

Tifa: Aerith calls for me within. I must go but please stay for a few more moments.

_(Tifa Exits)_

Cloud: Oh I pray and hope that this night is not just a dream.

_(Re-Enter Tifa)_

Tifa: Dear Cloud this seems to be where we must bid a good-night but before that if your love for me is true as blood, I purpose a marriage between us. I will send a messenger for your decision on it. Give a place and a time and I will come.

Aerith: Tifa!

Tifa: Coming! Cloud I will send my messenger tomorrow!

Cloud: I will be prepared-

Aerith: Tifa! Where are you!

Tifa: A thousand times good-night!

_(Tifa Exits)_

Cloud: A thousand? That is worse than just one.

_(Retiring)_

_ (Re-enter Tifa)_

Tifa: Cloud you smooth voice had caused me to return to you once again. I must be quiet or Aerith will hear me and come quickly. Cloud?

Cloud: Yes, sweet Tifa?

Tifa: At what time should you want to meet my messenger?

Cloud: When the clock strikes nine is perfect.

Tifa: I will not fail to send her. Now I have forgotten why else I have called you back.

Cloud: Then let me wait for you to remember.

Tifa: It will do no good for you to stand in your darkness when all I want is your company. And I might just forget you standing there.

Cloud: That is alright. I will still stand here till you remember.

Tifa: It is almost morning and you must leave, before the One-Winged Angel comes. I will feel lost until we meet again.

Cloud: Do not worry. We will meet again soon.

Tifa: It is time to bid farewell. I will feel the sorrow of being lost until we meet again. Good-night darkest Cloud.

_(Tifa Exits)_

Cloud: My eyes wish for sleep, but my heart is too at peace to sleep. I must go to the knights resting spot and get his help to arrange this marriage.

_ (Cloud Exits)_

* * *

This was a little paper that I had to do for a Pre-AP English class and I thought it would be fun to upload it onto here. Hope you like!


End file.
